kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Deku
PurFox Studios Studio Bones |author = PurFox |poster = Kamen Rider Deku Poster.png |previous = Kamen Rider Zi-O }} Kamen Rider Deku is a Japanese tokusatsu/anime drama in Toei Company's . It's the first series to be aired in the , the thirtieth series overall, as well a joint collaboration between , (via Toho Animation), Studio Bones and PurFox Studios. The series started on September 1, 2019, joining in the line-up after the finale of . After Ryusoulger's conclusion, the series will be joined by at an unknown date. This series is a crossover between the Kamen Rider series and the popular manga/anime series My Hero Academia, which is created by Kohei Horikoshi, with the motif of this season being Super Heroes and Villains. The tagline of the show is "New Riders, New Heroes" (新しいライダー、新しいヒーロー Atarashī raidā, atarashī hīrō) and "Go beyond your limits, Plus Ultra!" (あなたの限界を超えて行く、プラス・ウルトラ！''Anata no genkai o koete iku, Purasu Urutora!). Plot 1= Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Allies Class 1-A * Momo Yaoyorozu * Kyoka Jiro * Denki Kaminari * Fumikage Tokoyami * Minoru Mineta * Yuga Aoyama * Toru Hagakure * Koji Koda * Rikido Sato * Mashirao Ojiro * Mezo Shoji * Hanta Sero * Mina Ashido Class 1-B *Itsuka Kendo The Big Three * Mirio Togata * Tamaki Amajiki * Nejire Hado Pro Heroes *Toshinori Yagi/All Might *Shota Aizawa/Eraser Head *Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic *Nemuri Kayama/Midnight *Chiyo Shuzenji/Recovery Girl *Enji Todoroki/Endeavor *Shinya Kamihara/Edgeshot *Ryuko Tatsuma/Ryukyu Other *Inko Midoriya *Mei Hatsume *Nezu Villains League of Villains * Tomura Shigaraki * Kurogiri * All For One * Giran Vanguard Action Squad * Himiko Toga * Dabi * Muscular * Kenji Hikiishi/Magne * Shuichi Iguchi/Spinner * Atsuhiro Saku/Mr. Compress * Mustard * Moonfish * Jin Bubaigawara/Twice Artificial Humans/Nomu *Spider Nomu (1, 16) *Shark Nomu (1-2, 16) *Cobra Nomu (3, 16) *Bat Nomu (4, 16) *Scorpion Nomu (5-6, 16) *Mantis Nomu (8, 16) *Chameleon Nomu (9, 16) *Wolf Nomu (9, 16) *Zebra Nomu (10, 16) *Crab Nomu (11-13, 16) *Trilobite Nomu (14, 16) *Jaguar Nomu (15-16) *Stag Beetle Nomu (16) *Ant Nomu (16) Other * Episodes # A Hero's Path (ヒーローの道 ''Hīrō no Michi) # Explosive Showdown (爆薬ショウダウン Bakuyaku Shōdaun) # A World With Gravity (グラヴィティのある世 Guravuiti no Aru Sekai) # Todoroki's Power (轟の力 Todoroki no Chikara) # That Man, Iida (ソノ男、飯田 Sono Otoko, Īda) # The Sixth Rider, Ribbit! (第六のライダー、ケロ！ Dairoku no Raidā, Kero!) # Destroyer of Heroes, Darkness (ヒーロー駆逐艦、ダークネス Hīrō Kuchiku-kan, Dākunesu) # The Red Hero is Born! His Name is Riot (赤いのヒーロー誕生！ 彼の名前はライオット Akai no Hīrō Tanjō! Kare no Namae wa Raiotto) # Class 1-A's Halloween Party! (1年A組ハロウィーンのお祝い！ Ichi-nen Ei-gumi Harouīn no Oiwai!) # Battling Kendo (戦う拳藤 Tatakau Kendō) # The Revenge of Darkness (ダークネスの復讐 Dākunesu no Fukushū) # The Young Hero's Anger (怒っている若いヒーロー Ikatteiru Wakai Hīrō) # My Super Transformation (僕のスーパー変身 Boku no Sūpā Henshin) # Edgeshot Appears! The Unstoppable Ninja (エッジショットが登場！ 止められない忍者 Ejjishotto ga Tōjō! Tomerarenai Ninja) # Ryukyu's Flame (リューキューの炎 Ryūkyū no Honō) # Fighting Until The End! Awake Your Power! (最後まで戦う！ あなたの力を覚まします！ Saigomade Tatakau! Anata no Chikara o Samashimasu!) Movies # Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders (仮面ライダー 令和ジェネレーションズ デク×ジオウ feat. 平成ライダー Kamen Raidā Reiwa Jenerēshonzu: Deku × Jiō fīcharingu Heisei Raidā) # Kamen Rider Den-O & Deku: The Ultra Climax (劇場版 仮面ライダー電王 & デク ウルトラ・クライマックス Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Den'ō & Deku Urutora Kuraimakkusu) Specials # Kamen Rider Deku: Transformation Lessons (仮面ライダーデク変身講座 Kamen Raidā Deku Henshin Kōza) # Kamen Rider Deku Quirk Lessons: The Key To Be A Hero (仮面ライダーデク個性講座: 英雄になるための鍵 Kamen Raidā Deku Kosei Kōza: Eiyū Ni Naru Tame No Kagi) Cast * : Daiki Yamashita (Voice) * : Nobuhiko Okamoto (Voice) * : Ayane Sakura (Voice) * : Kaito Ishikawa (Voice) * : Yūki Kaji (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Toshiki Masuda (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Marina Inoue (Voice) * : Kei Shindō (Voice) * : Tasuku Hatanaka (Voice) * : Ryō Hirohashi (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Eri Kitamura (Voice) * : Kaori Nazuka (Voice) * : Kosuke Kuwano (Voice) * : Tōru Nara (Voice) * : Kosuke Miyoshi (Voice) * : Masakazu Nishida (Voice) * : Kōki Uchiyama (Voice) * : Takahiro Fujiwara (Voice) * : Hiro Shimono (Voice) * : Misato Fukuen (Voice) * Kamen Rider Deku: (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Kacchan: (永徳) * Kamen Rider Uravity: (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi) * Kamen Rider Shoto: (縄田 雄哉 Nawata Yūya) * Kamen Rider Ingenium, Kamen Rider Darkness: (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun) * Kamen Rider Froppy: (内川 仁朗 Uchikawa Jirō) * Kamen Rider Riot: (岡田 和也 Okada Kazuya) Notes * The series commemorates the 5th anniversary of the My Hero Academia franchise. * This is the first series to have a full televised run during the Reiwa era, after the abdication of Emperor Akihito. * Alongside this, this series is the first: ** the first time that teams up with his rival company's anime division Toho Animation. ** since to have an anti-villanous/anti-heroic Secondary Rider that never turned heroic, in this case, Kamen Rider Kacchan. ** to be based on an anime, in this case, it's based on My Hero Academia. * This is the final KR season to air during the 2010's and the first one to air during the 2020's *This season shares some similarities with : ** both series features heroes or allies that go (or "went" with the case of the 555 characters) to High School (The allies from 555 went to , while the Class 1-A Riders and allies go to U.A. High School). **both series have a Secondary Rider that is an Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain ( and Katsuki Bakugo/Kacchan). **both series have a character portrayed by (In 555, she portrays a younger/child version , and in KR Deku, she reprises her voice role as Tsuyu Asui/Froppy). *With a total of at least ten Kamen Riders known to appear in the series (including the upcoming Kamen Rider Creaty, Kamen Rider Budou, Kamen Rider Kyoka and the movie-exclusive Kamen Rider Dark Deku and Kamen Rider Deku Prototype), this makes Deku the series with the most Riders introduced in the first episodes of the series and the crossover movie, with a total of 14 Riders. Category:Series Category:Crossovers